Sin To Win
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot. Follow up to my chapter seven of "Scenes Unseen. What happened in Emily's hotel room after she and Reid trick Morgan into thinking they're sleeping together. Well, it's rated M so you tell me! REiD/EMILY pairing


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n this is a sort of one shot follow up to chapter seven of Scenes Unseen. You don't have to read that, but I'd like it if you did. Basically, Emily takes Reid on her Sin to Win, then talks him into tricking Morgan into thinking their sleeping together after he shows up at the same hotel.**_

_**Sin to Win**_

After Reid shut the door on Morgan's disbelieving face, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "Yes," she nearly shouted. "That was so great. Thank you."

"Yeah," Reid said. "That was awesome. Did you see the look on his face?"

"Thank you, Reid. I know that wasn't what you expected from this trip. You're the best."

"I didn't do it for you. Morgan's had it coming for a while. I'm just glad the Sin to Win weekend made it possible."

"Are you sure you're okay? You know the first person he'll call is Garcia. She'll be all over you when we get back to Quantico."

"I can handle it," he said confidently.

His eyes were sparkling like stars and a smile lit up his face so that it made her shiver a little in its angel's beauty.

She put her hands to his face and drew him in for a kiss. She felt him instantly tense up and fight to pull away from her. She let him go. He backed away from her like a man under fire and he wasn't smiling any more. "I- um, Emily, I don't think… I need to go."

"Reid, I'm so sorry, I just…"

He shook his head and turned for the bathroom. "Damn it," she cursed when the door shut hard. "What the hell were you thinking? Way to scare him off for good."

She paced the room until Reid exited the bathroom, dressed, with his messenger bag over his shoulder. "I - um, I should go."

He wouldn't look at her and it tore her heart into a million pieces. "I'm sorry, Reid."

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

He left and she dropped down on the edge of the bed. "Nice job," she said to the empty room. "Way to alienate him forever."

She looked at the still full bottle of champagne and sighed. It was chilled and just sitting there. It was enough to get good and drunk and maybe make her forget the brief taste of his lips on her mouth.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Twenty minutes later, Emily still sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the bottle of champagne. Instead of taking the opportunity to get drunk, she just sat there thinking about kissing him.

"Stupid," she said for the fifth time.

She should have known he'd panic. He was fine as long as they were pretending to sleep together. It was going so well and she had to throw a wrench into the works.

A hard knock at the door startled her so badly; she almost slid off the bed. Who in the world? If it was Morgan again, she was going to get her gun and make him a soprano.

"I swear to God…" She growled and yanked open the door.

"Emily," Reid squeaked. "You okay."

She stopped short and stared at him. "I'm sorry. I thought you were Morgan again."

"I - um, I was down at the hotel restaurant, drinking coffee. I was thinking about what happened up here and trying to decide if I should come back and apologize."

"Come in," she pulled on his arm.

He went to one of the chairs around the small, round table in her room and sat. "I'm sorry I just ran out of here like that."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to kiss you. I was so excited that we finally got one over on Morgan. I guess I lost my head for a moment."

"Oh," Reid said. He stood up and headed for the door. "I should go."

"No," she grabbed him again. "I'm making an excuse, Reid. I've wanted to kiss you since Colorado. I didn't have the guts until now."

"I don't -"

She took both his hands and held them tight. "I used all of this to get closer to you. Making Morgan crazy was just a handy side bennie. I'm sorry I tricked you."

He swallowed very hard. "Don't apologize," he said hoarsely. "I wanted the excuse, too. I can't stop thinking about you, Emily. It's why I agreed to this plan."

"Really."

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

They stood staring at each other for long moments. Reid licked his lips and said. "So, what kinds of things did you think about me?"

Emily smirked at him. "That's a little personal, don't you think."

"If you tell me, I'll tell you."

She pretended to think about it for a while. "Your eyes," she finally said. "I think about your eyes, all the time. They see everything, Spencer. Sometimes, I feel like they see right into my soul. You see things that no one else sees."

"I miss a lot more than I see," Reid said.

"Hey, take a compliment for once."

He nodded and leaned into kiss her, but she pulled away. "Oh, no, we are not done."

"I don't understand."

"You wanted to know what I think, yes?"

He pouted and she nearly laughed. "I suppose."

"You have the most incredible face. You're like an angel from some old painting come to life."

"Emily!"

His cheeks were adorably pink. "Yeah, just like that. I love it when you blush."

"Come on."

He reached out and she saw that his hands were shaking. She loved his hands. They reminded her of a concert pianist, or a sculptor, or even birds in flight.

"Sometimes," she said in a near whisper. "I lay down at night after a long, difficult case and I imagine what it would be like if you were there, touching me with your incredible hands."

She almost laughed when he lifted one of his hands and seemed to study it with genuine confusion. "You do?"

"Yes… I imagine that you touch my hair. Your fingers brush it back from my face and they make me shiver."

He lifted his hands and slid them through her dark tresses that he'd wanted to touch for so long it had become a burning need that he never thought he'd slake.

"I close my eyes because I like to imagine that I'm blind and feeling your hands for the first time."

She closed her eyes as his fingers traced her forehead the then slid down along her temples to the bridge of her nose and then to the curve of her lips. He let his fingers linger on her chin and then let them glide down the curve of her neck.

She reached up and let the robe she wore fall to the floor, so that only the short, black negligee remained in place.

"You touch me shoulders," she said in a voice that shook so hard she could barely speak. "They slide down to my hands."

His hands whispered over her shoulders and down to her wrists. He pulled her in and captured her mouth with his lips. His tongue found hers before she knew what happened and aching need forced a moan from her.

She didn't know when he removed her gown or when his hands found her breasts, but she couldn't stop the groan of pleasure when his fingers tweaked both hard nipples at the same time.

He finally released her mouth. His chest heaved and his eyes burned like fiery stars in the winter night. "Emily?"

She was on fire and wet for him. He wore too many clothes, but she couldn't wait any longer. "Please, touch me."

He walked her back to the bed and dropped on top of her when she lay back. His fingers dipped, and slid and touched everywhere she was wet. She cried out and arched up into his hands as the orgasm pulled her in two. "I need you!"

Her fingers found his zipper. He let her shove his pants and boxers out of the way. "Oh, Emily," he cried when her hands closed around him and stroked him to near release. "Wait," he said.

"No, I'm done with waiting."

She gasped in surprise and a little pain when he impaled her. He lifted his head from where he was using his tongue on one of her rock hard nipples. "Emily?"

"Stop and I will kill you," she gasped.

His eyebrows went into his bangs. "Yes ma'am," he panted.

She held on as though her very soul might fly apart and never quite be whole again as he reared and plunged into her. She sealed her lips to his mouth and reclaimed his tongue as he thrust like some wild animal on the verge of losing complete control.

"Oh," she cried as another climax threatened to destroy her hold on the world.

She barely heard his cries as he finally emptied into her with one final thrust. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he dropped on her and buried his face in her shoulder. She wiped them away so that he didn't see and be afraid.

"Spencer," she finally said after gasping for breath for long minutes.

"Hm…" he said and looked up at her.

His cheeks were very pink, his hair mussed from where she'd buried her hands, and he smiled at her like a little boy that had just found favorite toy after believing it gone for good.

"You didn't let me finish my narration," she said and he laughed.

"I figured I could follow it to its natural conclusion."

"Really."

"Well, I am a genius."

She slapped his shoulder. "Get off me," she complained. "You look skinny, but you're crushing me."

He rolled away and kicked off his pants that were down around his ankles. "Sorry," he said, but he didn't look sorry at all.

"You think Morgan heard any of that," she asked with a wicked grin

"I certainly hope not."

"Oh, come on," she said. "It'll do him good."

He pulled off his shoes, socks and boxers. "This is a pretty expensive hotel. I'll bet the walls are thicker than most places we stay."

"You're probably right; in any case it serves him right for getting a room right next to me."

Reid grinned and took off his shirt. Then he stopped and looked down at his scattered clothes. "I'm sorry, Emily. You probably want me to go."

"No," she said when he reached for his shirt again. "Stay here with me. I want your arms around me when I go to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I've waited far too long for this. Stay with me, please."

She shut off the lamp on the end table and snuggled into his arms. "Now this is nice," she said.

"It is nice," he agreed.

"Reid, I think we -"

He hugged her tight. "Don't say it, Emily. I know you didn't mean for this to happen and we have to talk about it, but I just want to sleep now."

"Alright… We'll sleep and talk tomorrow."


End file.
